Tueuse professionnelle
by Fleur Power
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Isabella Swan: asesina profesional y guardaespaldas. Se le confió la seguridad de un joven de 17 años: Edward Cullen. Rating: M.
1. Prólogo

**Nota Autora****:**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y publico una nueva ficción para ustedes, espero que les guste._

_En el menú__: violencia, sangre, sexo… amor._

_Esta es mi primera historia "todos humanos", en fin, tendré que ver cómo empezar a acostumbrarme a este rubro._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Traductora:<strong>

_¡Hola a todas! _

_Esta es mi primera historia siendo traductora, es una historia escrita originalmente en francés, y agradezco mucho a la autora que me haya dejado traducirla al español. Y, al ser mi primera traducción, agradecería mucho a todas que me puntualicen los errores y las cosas a mejorar. ¡Gracias! [Link del perfil de la autora en mi perfil]._

Crítica del FanFic, en una página francesa: {Spoilers} Esther (lectora): En este FanFic se invierten los roles, es Bella quien vela sobre Edward. Bella no tiene corazón, dando miedo algunas veces. Edward está en peligro, y es un poquito "blando" a comparación con Bella, en cualquier caso, lo más importante es que Bella es la guardaespaldas de él. Esa es la originalidad de la ficción. Al comienzo de la ficción también Bella duda de la típica belleza orgásmica de Edward... mientras que la de Jasper le pareció mucho más nítida. También la historia entre Alice y Jasper se invierte siendo él quien persigue a Alice. La originalidad y la calidad de la historia son realmente todas las ventajas del fic. Yo devoraba los capítulos a una velocidad impresionante, y cuando llegaba el momento de hacer clic en "siguiente", me daba cuenta de que no lo había y comenzaba a contar los días de la semana hasta la publicación. Todo es tan bueno en esta ficción, me encantan las réplicas mordaces de los personajes, y cuando Bella hace mil millones de preguntas, me pongo a pensar en las veces que yo estoy en esa face. Me encantaría que haya un final trágico, o algo así; me gusta llorar al leer un fic o incluso un libro. De todos modos, es una excelente ficción. Por lo tanto, ve y léela! -lemon-fanfiction-.

_Disclaimer__ : Todo de Stephanie Meyer. Et les définitions sont à mon dictionnaire électronique!_

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PRÓLOGO<span>**

Amor: Tener un sentimiento apasionado el cual crece al respetar y querer el bien de alguien.

« Le deseo lo mejor, por eso tengo que estar lejos de él. »

Odio: Tener odio = detestar.

« ¿Es esto lo que yo detesto? ¿O bien, lo que yo soy? »

Matar: Hacer morir voluntariamente.

« Yo maté por él. »

Pesar: Descontento o pena.

« Es la primera vez que me pasa. Algo así como amar. »

« ¿Aceptas esos sentimientos? »

« No. »

« ¿Por qué? »

« Porque no los controlo. »

« ¿Quieres olvidarte de Bella? ¿Dejarla vivir su vida sin ti? »

« Sí. »

Dolor: Triste, taciturno.

« Aunque esto me este matando. »

« ¿Por qué no tratas de vivir una vida normal? Tienes sólo diecinueve años. »

Normal: Conformidad con cosas comunes.

« Todo lo que no soy. »

Asesina: Persona que mata.

« He aquí lo que soy, una asesina. Soy SÓLO eso. »

« Podrías ser otra cosa. »

« ¿Quién te dijo que quiero serlo? »

« Tú corazón. »

Corazón: sede de los sentimientos y las emociones.

« Mi corazón murió el día en que se asesinó a mi padre ante mis ojos. »

« Pero él volvió a la vida cuando te besé. »

Beso: Acción de posar los labios sobre los de alguien, en señal de afecto, respeto.

« Era el final. »

« Puede retirar su arma de arriba de mi frente. »

« ¿Por qué? »

Adrenalina: Hormonas secretadas por las glándulas suprarrenales, que acelera el ritmo cardíaco.

« Me encanta esa sensación de poder. ¿A ti no? »

Poder: Situación, estado de una persona que tiene una gran acción, un gran poder.

« No soy como tú. »

« Ya me ha hecho reír demasiado como para que lo mate. »

Reir: expresar felicidad.

« No hubo nada que me haga realmente reír… ni una palabra. No quiero oír nada. »

« Bella. Tengo un contrato para ti. »

« ¡Ya voy, jefe! »

« Toma la mejor decisión. »

Decisión: Fin de la reflexión sobre el acto voluntario de hacer o no hacer una cosa.

« Pero… esta tomada. »

Sufrir: Experimentar dolores físicos o morales, tener pena.

« Exactamente todo lo que quiero… creo. Por primera vez en mi vida dudo y no me gusta… eso, también es culpa de Edward Cullen. »


	2. Bella y Alice

_¡Hola, nuevamente!_

_Agradezco a todos los que comentaron el prólogo, ya que me dieron ánimos para seguir adelante con la traducción. Espero que les esté interesando la historia. Este es el primer capítulo por lo que se develarán algunas cosas más._

_Disclaimer__: Todos los derechos para Stephanie Meyer, algunos puntos de la ficción son sacados de la película Wanted, como "Welsey" y "Fox"._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA Y ALICE<strong>

Estaba sentada desde hacía unos siete minutos en ese metro nauseabundo esperando a mi « cliente », ya empezaba a irritarme. Es preciso reconocer que la paciencia nunca ha sido mi principal cualidad. Soy más del tipo de entrar, hacer mi trabajo, y pensar luego.

El hombre del cual yo ya he olvidado su nombre, no estaba sentado muy lejos de mí. Como es mi costumbre no le estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que podría levantar sospechas, cosa que no quiero porque aunque tenga sólo diecinueve años de edad, sería condenada a cadena perpetua por todos los delitos que he cometido, si es que alguien los puede probar, por supuesto…

Resumidamente, cinco estaciones más tarde, él descendió y yo también lo hice. Al bajar, me detuve y comencé a buscar en los bolsillos de mi abrigo una y otra vez.

« Maldición, maldición, maldición » dije bastante fuerte como para que él me oyera.

« ¿Algún problema, señorita? » me preguntó.

« Sí » gemí. « Me he equivocado de estación y, además tampoco tengo encendedor » le expliqué yo con una mueca enfurruñada, mostrándole mi cigarrillo.

No soy una fumadora empedernida, pero, de vez en cuando, se siente bien. El hombre me encendió el cigarrillo antes de que yo le expulse un « gracias » sensual.

« ¿Y esta señorita encantadora, en dónde vive? »

« _Bloody Street_. ¿Conoce? »

« No, pero no puedo dejar que una hermosa criatura como usted esté sola por la noche. »

Si tú supieras, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Una sonrisita encantadora y lo tengo en el bolsillo.

« Pues, el próximo metro saldrá en treinta minutos ».

« ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a mi casa? » le pregunté con voz falsamente emocionada y feliz.

Te lo agradezco, peluca rubia.

« Sí » afirmó.

Un poco más y se le explotaba el pecho. Lo que más odio de estas personas es que se creen superiores a los otros con el pretexto de tener dinero.

« ¡Oh, gracias! » le respondí, _conmovida_.

Salimos los dos a las oscuras calles. Inesperadamente, él me arrastró hacia un pequeño callejón antes que, de repente, me acorralara contra la pared con un intento de sonrisa seductora en su rostro. En su aire pervertido pude entrever lo que iba a venir. Uno por uno desabroché los botones de mi abrigo, poco a poco me lo saqué, haciendo que él pudiera ver mi cinturón sobre el vestido azul (color que hacía resaltar el de mis ojos, también azules). Deslicé mis manos sobre mis caderas y tomé mi Colt M1911, levantándola hacia él. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba mi sonrisa más sádica que tenía en mi repertorio. Me gustaba ese momento, ver el miedo en los ojos del otro… algunos incluso tienen algunas gotas de sudor perlando su frente.

« Tú… tú… »

« ¿Qué? » pregunté. « ¿No te gusta mi sorpresa? Estoy decepcionada… »

« No te atreverías. »

« Oh pero sí, hasta voy a divertirme. »

« No eres más que una niña. »

« Y tú, no eres más que un cadaver… »

Mis dos dedos índices apretaron con fuerza el gatillo. Dos balas terminaron en su pecho. Una, directamente en su corazón. Murió rápidamente. Vi a su cuerpo y a su vítrea mirada desplomarse en el suelo.

Al final del callejón, oí a un coche derrapar. Música de fondo « Aqua Barbie Girl ».

« Alice… » susurré.

« ¡Belleza que montas, se debe limpiar! » rió ella mirando la sangre en el suelo.

Guardé mis armas y subí a su lado mientras que se dejaba ver al equipo de limpieza doblando en la esquina de la calle.

« Tú y las armas de fuego… » resoplaba Alice.

« ¡No hables de mis bebés! »

Alice es lo que más se asemejaba a una amiga. Nos conocíamos desde hacía dos años. Pero nuestra relación es sobretodo profesional, salir de compras entre chicas: probablemente no. En fin, todo eso que hacen las chicas no es mucho de mi estilo, y mucho menos el de Alice. Aunque a mí me gusta todo lo referido con la vestimenta, pero Alice…

« Alice » soplé « ¿Qué es esa ropa? »

Llevaba unos vaqueros usados y agujereados, así como un top descolorido y deformado.

« ¿Qué? Yo estoy _in_, para una buena pelea… es mejor que tus zancos. »

« ¡Hey! ¡Mis zapatos son bellos! » dije mientras subía mi pie al cuadro de mandos.

Unos silbidos nos hicieron parar. Cuatro chicos estaban a nuestro costado.

« Bonito cuerpo***** » dice uno.

Necesariamente nosotras nos encontrábamos en un Audi A3CC azul oscuro.

« Hermoso rostro. » respondí con una sonrisa incitadora.

« Esto… ¿qué dicen de un tour por barras?» dijo otro.

« Mmm… lo sentimos, pero esta noche es noche de chicas. » respondí.

Pasé mi mano izquierda detrás de la nuca de Alice y la tiré contra mí para poner mis labios sobre los suyos. Hecho más profundo el beso, Alice mascullaba maldiciones… detestaba que yo haga eso, pero me divierte demasiado. Mi lengua acarició despacio la suya. Después de un beso digno de la mejor película, giré mi cabeza hacia ellos y les guiñé antes de que la conductora arranque en tromba.

« ¡Maldita seas, Bella! » exclamó ella. « ¡Me horrorizo cada vez que lo haces! No sé qué es lo que me retiene de romperte la nariz. » escupió ella limpiándose la boca.

« Mmm… ¿el amor? » me burlé.

Su mano derecha se dirigió automáticamente a mi cara, la esquivé por poco, por muy poco. Pero rápidamente desenvainé mi arma y le apunté a su sien.

« Zorra. »

« Golfa. » repliqué guardando mi arma.

Aquí, algunos pueden definir nuestra relación como agitada, pero para mí es lo más similar a la amistad. ¿Raro? Puede ser para ustedes pero no para mí, yo que mato desde ahora hace siete años. Mi vida no es más que sangre y muerte. Pero me gusta. O, por lo menos, aprendí a que me gustara. Pero no importa, mi vida cambiaría pronto.

« Si alguna vez te cansas de esta vida, conviértete en escritora, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hiciste. »

Yo no me veo escribiendo sobre cómo maté a sangre fría a un padre de familia que estaba en mi camino, frente a sus hijos. O cómo Alice había hecho desangrar a dos putas asiáticas.

Alice y yo somos complementarias en un sentido. Yo encajo en la multitud, y Alice ama las buenas peleas. Sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta su metro cincuenta y siete, pero ten cuidado, nadie la puede vencer. Una de nuestras similitudes. Por lo menos sobre nuestras áreas.

« ¿Buenas noches? » le pregunté.

« Buenas noches. »

Ella aparcó una vez que llegó a la casa.

« ¡Queridas! » dijo un hombre de unos treinta años.

Nuestras reacciones no se hacieron rogar. Mascullamos un habitual:

« ¡Cállate Wesley! »

Subí a mi habitación para dormir. Apenas mi oreja tocó la almohada me quedé dormida, todavía teniendo mi vestido en mí.

« ¡Buenos días, pequeño rayo de sol! » rió Alice. Me revolqué a su lado.

La mañana y yo, siempre éramos dos. Únicamente tres con una taza de café para despertarme. Alice estaba discutiendo con colegas mientras que Wesley, nuestro jefe, llegaba a la cocina. Él es quien había tomado el «negocio» desde la muerte de su padre. Oficialmente, es propietario de la industria «Coca Cola», pero extraoficialmente dirige la empresa más grande de asesinos profesionales y guardaespaldas. En líneas generales, todas las personas de «Coca Cola» sirven para pagar nuestros coches, armas, prendas de vestir, casas… Somos muy pocos los asesinos que vivíamos allí, algunos quieren intimidad por lo que viven de dependencia de LA casa, la cual es el punto de encuentro. Somos una gran familia, pero no por afinidad. Wesley nos ha enseñado que los sentimientos pueden hacernos débiles, si no sabemos utilizarlo sabiamente.

« ¡Bueno, hoy hay entrenamiento! »

« No. » suspiré. « Quiero dormir. »

« ¡Oh, Bella, has dormido más de seis horas! » exclamó Alice.

« ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Oí a Wesley y a Fox reír como adolescentes en el vestíbulo, por lo menos por treinta minutos! »

« ¡BASTA! » gritó el jefe « ¡AL TRABAJO! ¡YA! »

Oups… Salimos todos a paso de carrera. Alice me hizo caer a la tierra al menos cinco veces… odio el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sólo hay una persona a quien yo obedezco, tengo problemas con la autoridad y es por eso que no voy ni fui a la escuela.

A los catorce años, Wesley, me encontró en la calle. Se hizo cargo de mí y quiso que regresara al colegio.

**FLASHBACK**

Arrastraba los pies para entrar en esa sala. Me miraban de hito en hito como si fuera un animal de feria. Tenía una gran cólera dentro mío. Me senté en el fondo de la clase para hacerme olvidar lo que había conseguido hasta que la profesora me hizo una pregunta y, obviamente en lo que menos estaba concentrada era en la clase por lo que no la pude responder. Pidió verme al final del día.

Suspiré por la nariz.

« Señorita Swan » ya había empezado… « Usted debe recuperarse, de esta forma no va a tener éxito en la vida. »

Apreté mis dientes y mi lengua, por Wesley, lo respetaba como a un padre muerto. Le quise hacer ese favor por todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero…

« ¡Usted debe recuperarse, sino tendré que tomar medidas! »

Me había enervado, entonces saqué mi nueve milímetros y le apunté a su frente. Por cierto, no había dicho gran cosa, pero en esa época desenvainaba demasiado rápidamente.

« ¿Y si YO tomara medidas? »

« Cóm… cómo… » tartamudeó ella.

Me eché a reír maliciosamente.

« Mmm… no lo sé, podría hacerte estallar la cabeza o… »

« ¡Bella! » me había cortado Wesley, quien entraba en la sala del curso. « Vámonos. »

« ¡U otra cosa! » exclamé más alegre.

« Señora » Wesley saludó amablemente.

« Señora » reí.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

« ¡Pasamos a cosa seria! » me reí aplaudiendo y brincando en el lugar.

Mientras que instalaba los blancos para Alice, siento dos brazos levantarme en los aires para hacerme girar.

« ¡Hola belleza! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__ "__Bonito cuerpo__": en francés "jolie caisse" el cual se puede referir a una caja o a un cuerpo. Podríamos interpretarlo como que uno de los chicos que rodeaban a Bella y a Alice lo habría hecho con un doble sentido: el auto y ellas._

_¡He aquí el primer capítulo! Este capítulo es más corto que los demás, ya el próximo será más largo. ¿Cuál es el inconsciente que toma a Bella en sus brazos?_

_¿Comentarios? _


	3. Emmett

_Disclaimer__: _Todos los derechos de los personajes son para_ Stephanie Meyer_; la trama es de _hp_draco_.

* * *

><p><strong>EMMETT<strong>

_« ¡Pasamos a cosa seria! » me reí aplaudiendo y brincando en el lugar._

_Mientras que instalaba los blancos para Alice, sentí dos brazos levantarme en los aires para hacerme girar._

_« ¡Hola belleza! »_

No había tenido la necesidad de girar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, ya que sólo había un inconsciente con el suficiente descaro para hacer eso…

« Tienes dos segundos para que mis pies toquen el césped. » hice muecas entre dientes. La cólera estaba comenzando a hacer mella en mí.

« Oh, la tigresa está de mal humor. » me dijo dejándome en el suelo y dando un paso hacia atrás, pero, de paso, me desordenó los cabellos.

« ¡Oh! Yo que tú, salgo del país, Emmett. » se rió Alice.

Cerré y abrí los dedos, obligándome a no darme vuelta y ponerle una en plena cara. Estaba de nuestro lado… Respira Bella. Respira. Volví a hacer el ejercicio de los dedos, pero…

« Corre. » le mascullé.

Se echó a correr, pero yo le pisaba los talones. Podría haberme adelantado, pero cometió el grave error de girar su cabeza a verme, eso me dio la oportunidad de lanzarme sobre su espalda, él cayó sobre su vientre y me senté sobre sí, a horcajadas. Arranqué hierba y se la puse en la boca. Luego de varios trozos de hierba más, estuvimos de pie. Comencé a irme de su lado. Pequeña venganza… pero yo quería a Emmett, si hubiera llegado a ser otro, tendría la nariz y una de sus piernas rotas.

« ¡No me despeines nunca más! » susurré, amenazante. « ¡Sabes que eso me cabrea! »

« ¿Ya no lo estabas? »

« Idiota… »

« ¿Por qué no te le tiraste encima? » preguntó un tío a Emmett.

« Mmm… puede ser porque ella está armada y no vacilaría en estallarme la cabeza. »

Lo quería verdaderamente, por eso me alejé de él por su propia seguridad, yendo al lado de Alice. Con sinceridad… no tengo ningún tipo de paciencia, por lo que era mejor prevenir la tentación de usar mi arma.

« Me pregunto cómo hace para vivir todavía… es demasiado estúpido. »

« Bella, encuentras a todo el mundo estúpido. »

« No me puedes negar que este es un caso que hasta podrías aceptar tú. »

Luego de hacer su ejercicio, Emmett volvió y se revolcó en la hierba mientras nos miraba.

Emmett: otro de mi pseudo amigo. Como Alice. Emmett tiene un año más que yo. Él, más bien, es guardaespaldas, debido a su construcción física, pero al mismo tiempo es muy discreto, visto que también es un asesino como todos nosotros. Fui yo quién lo encontró. "Encontrar" no sería el verbo más preciso. ¿Recogido? Sí, eso corresponde mejor en la situación. Entonces, lo recogí en la calle hace, ahora, tres años….

Corría detrás de un tipo que no debería estar allí, en algunos segundos este hombre se había vuelto testigo de algo que nunca debería haber visto: que cometí un homicidio, uno más. Tengo dieciséis años y corro intensamente por las calles de Los Ángeles a causa de mi negligencia.

Hacía ya unos minutos que corría a ciegas, lo perdí de vista, es más acababa de doblar en un callejón sin salida. Mierda, acababa de dejar escapar a un testigo.

« ¡Mierda! » me irrité « ¡Mierda! »

¡Wesley me va a matar! Me dí cuenta en el lugar en el que estaba, era un barrio bastante pequeño, no sabía si eso era realmente bueno o malo. Guardé mis armas, ya no había nadie a quién apuntar.

En cualquier caso, la carrera que me había hecho me cansó. Veía un bar a no demasiada distancia de donde estaba. Empujé la puerta del lugar, que pensaba, era tranquilo.

« ¡Excelente tu instinto, Bella! » me dije a mí misma.

En el fondo del bar, había un joven que gritaba bastante. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre bien vestido, fumando. Cliché pensé al ver dos tipos de pie que deberían ser su guardaespaldas.

Sin importarme mucho lo que estaba pasando, pedí una bebida sin alcohol.

Perdida en mis pensamientos de ese momento, no oí la gresca ponerse en marcha, de hecho recién la percibí cuando una silla silbó cerca de mis orejas. Despacio, subí la cabeza para ver al tipo joven pelearse con ambos gorilas que solían llamarse guardaespaldas. No supe en ese momento lo que pasaba en mi estómago, sentí como si tuviera algo así como un pellizco. El tipo que fumaba observaba a los tres hombres desde su lugar. Odio esa clase de hombres. El joven que estaba siendo atacado, se encontró rápidamente en el suelo.

« No tendrás más tu dosis mientras no nos des el dinero. » decía el gilipollas.

Al observar con más detenimiento al joven, pude comprobar que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, sus manos temblaban, parecía un cadáver sobre patas. Jamás pude comprender como la gente se podía complacer con eso… drogas.

« Sáquenlo de aquí. » ordenó el hombre. « Y que no vuelva más. »

Además de desagradable, era panzón.

« Escoria inmunda. » susurró él.

L o miraba con el deseo de vomitar cada vez más presente. El mafioso le hacia una señal a uno de su guardia. Yo no había prestado atención y unos segundos más tarde me encontré sentada en el banco de su lado.

« Sabes que eres linda. »

Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué quieres que haga, gran pervertido? No abrí la boca.

« No seas tímida querida. » me decía mientras ponía una mano sobre mi muslo desnudo. « Seré gentil contigo si tú lo eres conmigo… »

Ahí, se atrevió a tomar mi mano y ponerla en su entrepierna. Mi cerebro reaccionó rápidamente y, en cuestión de segundos, me encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con mi arma en su garganta, y mi otra mano sin soltar sus testículos, salvo que mi presión era mayor. Oí armas prepararse a mis espaldas.

¿Instinto femenino? En mí, nada. Eso debía ser opcional cuando te concebían. ¿Un bar tranquilo? ¡Já! Súper Bella, repasa este asunto.

« Sea gentil conmigo y seré gentil con usted. » repetí de forma burlona.

Quitó prudentemente su mano de mi muslo.

« Bestia valiente… » lo felicité. « Con cuidado, cachorros de compañía, guarden sus juguetes. »

Esperaba que se movieran, al ver que no lo hacían, quité el seguro de mi arma que seguía apuntando al mafioso. Finalmente, ellos obedecieron.

« Tienes suerte de no estar en mi lista. » le susurré al oído. « De lo contrario, estarías muerto. » dije con mi voz más fría.

Al parecer lo hice asustarse, visto los escalofríos que hacían mover sus hombros.

Me alejé del hombre y salí por la puerta trasera del lugar. Lancé una mirada por el callejón y encontré al joven que había sufrido una paliza hacía un rato, el que me había hecho sentir ese "pellizco de estómago". Bloqueé mi arma, la cual todavía estaba en mis manos.

Su cuerpo estaba extendido en el suelo. Me acuclillé al lado de su cabeza. Con mi dedo índice levante su rostro hacia mí.

« Por lo menos no te moriste. » susurré observado su cuerpo magullado.

Estaba en muy mal estado. Su nariz estaba seguramente rota, su hombro dislocado, y suponía que todo su cuerpo cubierto de moretones azules. Sin levantar su camiseta, imaginaba que debía tener varios cortes o alguna que otra fisura. Se sentó dificultosamente. Puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro dislocado. Sus ojos hinchados me miraban con dificultad.

Los tíos y la violencia… sostuve con fuerza su hombro malo y con la otra el resto de su cuerpo. De un golpe seco y contundente acomodé su hombro en su lugar. Él, ahogó un grito de dolor. Sabía que eso hacía daño. Cuando era niña, con mi padre nos divertíamos al escalar árboles, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Caí y al querer agarrarme de una rama mi hombro tuvo el mismo resultado que el del joven: un hombro dislocado.

« ¿Qué edad tienes? »

Fue la primera palabra de "mi pellizco en el estómago".

« ¿Y tú? » escupí.

Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, yo no tenía porqué ser desagradable.

« Levántate, te llevo. » ordene.

« Sí, jefe. » masculló.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Se podría decir que no soy totalmente mala, ayudándolo a ir hasta mi medio de transporte, es decir, un taxi. Me acuerdo perfectamente de la mirada que el chofer le confirió al tío que me acompañaba, como si me importara subir a su hediondo taxi. Le tiré a la cara algunos billetes y se acabó la historia. Después de varios minutos, abrió la boca.

« Gracias. » solpó. « Pero, ¿porqué te metiste en esta mierda por mi? »

« Estoy metida en esta mierda desde hace años. »

¿Porqué él? No lo sabía y todavía no lo sé.

« ¿Cuál es tu nombre? »

« No importa. »

« ¿A dónde vamos? »

« Ya verás. »

No es que mi naturaleza sea cerrada, pero es que la atención de la gente me pone incómoda. La última vez que una persona estuvo realmente interesada en mí fue mi madre y dudo que ella quisiera tomar un té…

« No eres muy habladora… »

« No. »

« No hay problema, hablaré solo, tanto silencio de muerte me molesta. » comentó.

Genial, traigo una cotorra a casa.

« Entonces, yo… »

« Estate consciente de que estoy cometiendo una locura. Tienes que tener cuidado, es probable que haya roto algunas reglas contigo. »

Abrió la boca.

« Si hablas, te romperé la mandíbula. » lo amenacé.

Descendimos del coche.

« ¡Bella, te dije que no vuelvas a traer vagabundos a la casa! » me gritó Wesley.

« Le caerá bien a la "gran" jefe, sin ser uno de nosotros. »

« Ah, ¿es bueno? » él levantó una ceja.

« No, es un adicto a las drogas. » respondí.

« Bella, frena tus impulsos adolescentes. »

Cerré los puños y apreté la mandíbula. Aprender a callarse, una última lección.

« Si me permites, voy a llevarlo a ver a Fox. » dijo Wesley.

Una vez dejado el "paquete", me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

« ¡BELLA SWAN! » gritó la dulce voz de mi jefe, entrando desesperado a mi habitación. « ¡CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR ESCAPAR A UN TESTIGO! »

« Corría más rápido que yo. » dije. Me encontraba en el suelo, el susto que me había dado me habían hecho caer de mi cama.

Sus orejas estaban rojas de cólera. Lo había hecho enfurecer ese día.

* * *

><p>Fox entró en mi habitación.<p>

« Emmett quiere verte. » me informó.

« ¿Quién? »

« El drogadicto. »

« ¡Ahh! »

« Sé que Wesley estuvo a punto destornillarte la cabeza, pero me gusta mucho este tipo. Por cierto hay que separarlo de esta mierda pero sacando eso él podría ser útil. »

« Si lo dices. » susurré yo al tiempo que rememoraba la disputa del siglo.

« Emmett me dijo que habías sido particularmente desagradable… » se quedó algunos segundos muda. « Esto... no es malo tener amigos, Bella. Podrías ser más fuerte con ellos. Yo comprendo que seas así luego de todo lo que te ha pasado. Pero este tipo tiene aire gentil y hasta podría decir, un poco perdido. »

« No soy así. » repliqué por puro espíritu de contradicción.

« Si quieres, pero hablar con él no te hará más débil. »

Medité por algunos segundos.

« ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Comprenderme tan bien? »

« No eres tan hermética como lo crees. Habla con él. »

« Ok. Haré un esfuerzo… »

Fox me apretó amablemente el brazo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

« ¡Y, Fox! »

« ¿Sí Bella? »

Abrí la boca pero nada salió.

« Eh... yo... »

Había querido preguntarse si yo también algún día podría abrirme a alguien pero…

« Gracias » respondí yo en lugar de eso.

* * *

><p>Algunos meses después de la llegada de Emmett, paseaba en moto por un barrio tranquilo. Sorprendentemente, vi allí a Emmett contra una lámpara, fijando su vista en el interior de una casa.<p>

« Podría creer que eres un mirón. » me burlé amablemente quitándome el casco.

« … »

« ¿Emmett? »

« ¿Qué quieres? »

« Nada en particular. »

Me encogí de hombros mirándolo mal. Sus ojos no se desviaron de la ventana de la cocina.

« Son mis padres » susurró él.

« Oh… »

Me levanté de mi magnífica moto y fui hacia el costado de Emmett. Vacilé entre abrazarlo o no, ¿pero, cómo se hacía eso? En lugar de eso, pasé mi mano sobre su brazo.

« Vamos, pequeño genio. Volvamos. » suspiré lo más amablemente posible

Subí a mi motocicleta pero me senté en la parte de atrás para dejar a Emmett conducir a MI bebé. La única cosa que me había comprado…

Llegado una vez a la casa, Emmett me tomó en sus brazos, yo me quedé helada.

« Gracias. » me susurró.

« No puedo ponerme en tu lugar porque no tengo familia, pero no hace falta que los veas de nuevo. No olvides que para sus ojos, moriste. »

« Lo sé Bella, lo sé… »

« Perdón, no tengo mucha facilidad para reconfortar a la gente. »

« En efecto. ¡Afortunadamente tu presencia basta! " se burló.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

« Tonto. »

« ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, pequeña genio? »

« ¡EMMETT! Tenemos preocupaciones con un sistema de seguridad. » gritó al verlo, Fox.

Emmett salió a jugar con sus preciados ordenadores.

Una mano se agitó ante mis ojos y la mía en un acto reflejo se mandó hacia la mejilla de la persona que tenía frente a mí.

« ¡Auch! » se quejó Alice

« ¿Terminamos, vienes? »

Asentí tratando de salir de mis pensamientos.

« ¿Pensabas en tu enamorado? » se burló Emmett.

« Sí » respondí yo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Los dejé pasmados.

« Si se considera que tú eres mi novio. »

« Iuff… » soltaron el aire juntos.

« Tuvimos miedo. » Continuó a Alice.

« Sí… Sobre todo por el pobre desgraciado » añadió Emmett

« ¿Qué? ¡No soy tan desagradable! "

« ¿No? ¡Por la mañana no hablas, mascullas! "

« ¡Mira quién habla! Yo dormí UNA sola noche contigo… Ni siquiera dos y acabé llena de moretones. »

Nos reímos los tres. Lamentaba no poder tener esa complicidad y efecto como ellos dos tuvieron desde el principio.

« ¡Bella en mi oficina, tengo una misión para ti! »

« ¿A quién debo matar? » pregunté al tiempo que me sentaba en la silla en su oficina.

« A nadie. »

« Oh. » Suspiré.

« Asustas. Sé que para ti matar es como una venganza al homicidio de tu padre, pero... »

Gruñí despacio. No me gusta acordarme de esos momentos. Eso me hace daño. Demasiado.

« Pero pienso que ocuparte de un joven y de su protección te hará bien. Tienes sólo diecinueve años y muchos homicidios a tu haber. Será como un pequeño descanso para comportarte como una chica normal y hasta poder hacerte de amigos…»

« Sabes que acepto tu misión ya que no tengo elección… Pero no podrás obligarme a abrirme a otros y hacerme amigos. »

« Tu misión comienza dentro de cinco días. Recibirás tu nueva identidad mañana. »

« ¿Donde voy? ¿Cuánto tiempo? »

« Ya verás… »

« ¿Por qué no me dices nada? »

« … »

« ¿Dónde voy? »

Todo esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa y algo furiosa, apreté mis dedos.

« A la secundaria… »

« ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! » Aullé y me fui de la oficina dando un portazo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Aceptará Bella esta misión? ¿Edward llegará en el próximo capítulo?<em>

_¡Gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinión del primer capítulo! Espero sus comentarios. _


End file.
